Yivo
Yivo is a being from another universe who communicated with universe "gamma" through the time hole made in Bender's Big Score. Schle(both he and she) makes Philip J. Fry the pope of a new religion; a religion where they are encouraged to "love the tentacle". Yivo uses schler "gentacles" (as proclaimed by Leela) to make love to every living being in the universe. History In another universe, there existed only one sentient being -- Yivo. For a trillion years, schle was satisfied with schler life and stamp collecting. But when schle looked across immensity, schle saw the Big Bang and said, "Whoa. Who's that?" Schle realized that the newly formed universe was schler soul mate, including every living being in it. Some centuries ago, schle sent an image of schlerself into the artists of the universe, portrayed as Heaven. When a space-time opened between our universe and Yivo's (this was opened at the end of 'Bender's Big Score' when Bender caused too many time paradoxes, causing the space-time anomaly to appear), Fry was the first to cross the barrier (as robots couldn't) and met Yivo. Yivo saved Fry from lack of oxygen and that sent schler tentacles into the neighboring universe, sticking every living being with schler tentacles, except Leela and declared Fry the Pope of a new religion to love the tentacle. However, when Leela revealed that Yivo's tentacles are in fact gentacles, Yivo admits that schle was planning on mating with all of them, schle realized that everyone is schler soul mate and releases everyone from schler tentacles. Yivo promised to make a clean slate, going out with everyone in the universe at the same time. However, though everyone had a great time, the leaders of the universe felt that schle can't make any form of commitment to them and decide to break up, only for Yivo to propose marriage. Schle invited everyone onto schler back where Heaven is and makes them promise not to contact other universes. Everyone enjoyed their eternity with Yivo, everyone except Leela, who was suspicious of the monster but eventually came to accept schler. Suddenly, the robots lead by Bender attack Yivo, pulling schler out into their universe, where they strangely are able to harm him. Yivo discovers that their weapons are lined with the paper electro matter that Fry sent to Bender. Heartbroken that Fry broke his promise, Yivo breaks up with the universe, but allows Colleen O'Hallahan to stay, as she is the only one who schle can connect with. As schle began to suffocate, Yivo returned to schler universe with Colleen. Abilities *Yivo is entirely composed of electro matter, which is impervious to all forms of assault in our universe. The only thing that can cut through electro matter is more electro matter. *Yivo is entirely covered in seemingly infinitely stretching, and infinitely numbered tentacles, which when stuck in someones neck, making him/her fall in love with the monster. *After Bender attacked heaven (Yivo), Yivo is revealed to have a beak under schler mouth of clouds. Possibly so Yivo would resemble the mythical kraken. Schle also bares a resemblance to the Sarlacc from Star Wars Episode VI. *Yivo can also revive people (or at least Amphibiosans) at will. *Anyone on Yivo becomes immortal. *True to schler being heaven, Yivo can grant the desires of anyone that inhabits schler. Category:Characters Category:Aliens